Chromatography is a strong composition and purification method which is used to separate material mixtures having similar features. It can be defined as separating a composition to its components on a porous fixed phase by means of a moving solvent as a result of the different movements of the compounds forming the composition. The fixed phase can be solid and liquid, the mobile phase can be liquid and gas. The composition which is wanted to be separated is passed through the fixed phase with the help of the mobile phase. Since the components forming the composition are kept in different measurements by the fixed phase, each component leaves the system in different times. Therefore, it is possible to separate the compounds from each other, define and collect separately. Even though the chromatography can be classified in different ways, it essentially operates through adsorption and partition mechanisms.
Column chromatography is the first method which is applied and it is the start of the chromatography. Today, surface active materials such as silica gel (SiO2), cellulose, aluminum oxide (Al2O3), zeolite, calcium carbonate and the like are used in column chromatography, and the organic solvents are used as mobile phase. In this method, the composition to be separated is dissolved in a suitable solvent, and it is passed through a solid fixed phase (filling material) filled in a column. The components in the column are absorbed by a fixed phase. Then the components are taken from the bottom of the column separately by passing the solvent in which the composition to be separated is dissolved or the solvent in different polarity through the column. After that, the solvent is removed by vaporizing and pure material is obtained.
The porosity of the material to be used as column filling material being high is preferred since it will increase the adsorption. Producing a material with, high porosity is very high cost. Today, the production of materials used as filling material in column chromatography is realized in different methods, requires high costs.
United States Patent Document no US2009095676, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a chromatography carrier which can recover aromatic compounds such as polychlorinated biphenyls (PCB) and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) from other substances and a filling material filled in the column. It is disclosed that the said material which is obtained by immobilizing an organic group comprising sulfoxide exhibits high efficiency in separating organic compounds.
Japanese Patent document no JPS5629162, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a column material the separating property of which is enhanced, and a synthesis method used in liquid chromatoghraphy. The column material can be obtained by dissolving a thermoplastic resin such as polyacrylnitorile in a solvent and adding polyethylene glycol. It is disclosed that the said material provides high adsorption and it is used in separating aromatic hydrocarbons, alkaloids, flavonoids and pesticides.